Rescue Me
by TheLadyRaven
Summary: After Jay leaves Ebony for Amber, she is hellbent upon finding a new man. Can she find someone who will appreciate her for who she really is? (A slebony fic, AU) Please R&R!
1. Love life and LowLives

Disclaimer I do not own The Tribe, they belong to Cloud 9 and Raymond Thompson. I'm just a lowly author who's borrowing them for my plot.

Synopsis: Jay has left Ebony for Amber and May has finally come to the realization that the only one for Pride is Salene. When an older man enters Ebony's life, turning the lives of those around her upside down.

This story takes place in an alternate universe, without the virus having ever happened. This is mainly a Slebony fic, but that's not entirely what this story is about. Please Read & Review.

Chapter One: Love life and Low-lives

"Who's great idea was it again to come to this place?... Oh yeah it was your's Ebony." Shouted May over the sound of the rock band on stage.

"Listen, we show up here. Find ourselves a few guys, and then you are over Pride, and I am over Jay. Besides, it's not that bad. I mean sure it's a little dingy and it reeks of smoke..." Ebony argued before she was cut off by May.

"A little dingy?! That is the understatement of the century. This place, it's just gross. I mean look at that... did I really need to see that?" May said motioning to the large man who was puking into the corner. Both girls shuddered at the sight.

"Well come on... lets just play a round of pool then. If you aren't so keen on mixing with these...people." Ebony walked away from the doorway where the two girls had taken refuge towards the three pool tables set up in the center of the club with May reluctantly following.

As soon as they grabbed a table for their own game, Ebony tossed her leather jacket on to a chair. She had a pair of tight fitting jeans on, with a black halter top that dipped rather low. Her blonde braids were in a pony-tail but that didn't stop them from spilling over her shoulders with her movements. May followed suit tossing her coat on top of Ebony's. May was dressed similarly to her friend, wearing a pair of jeans and a black beater.

Ebony lined up to break, her dark eyes concentrating on that white ball as if nothing else in the room existed. However, right before she took the shot, she felt a strong arm snake about her waist. Causing her to scratch and attempt to wriggle her way out of the man's grasp.

"Hey, come off it, what do you think your playing at?" Ebony said as the man wouldn't let go. May had dropped her stick on the table and went to the aid of her friend. But it was clear that this guy wasn't going to let her go, and that May would probably only injure herself in the process. He was tall and muscular and the stench of whisky followed him like an ominous cloud.

"Yeah, let her go creep!" May shouted at him mustering up some courage.

"I just think we could have a good time, girlie." The man whispered into Ebony's ear. She tensed up and became nauseous before landing a quick elbow to his groin.

"I wouldn't spend anytime with you freak, even if you were the last person on earth." Ebony shouted back at him as she made a b-line for her jacket. The man was enraged but he stalked off to find his friends before the bouncer came over.

"Ok, so maybe you were right about these low-lives. Let's just go home before he tries to make a comeback." Ebony said still feeling the disgusting weight of the man upon her frame.

"Right..." May said taking her jacket under one arm as they slipped out of the club. The street was packed with people and various cars littered the sides. May looked helplessly back and forth down the row, unable to remember where she left her car.

"Ok, so did you park down that way... or up that way?" Ebony said taking in a gulp of fresh air.

"I think...we parked that way...I mean I'm pretty sure..." May said as the two girls began to walk down the sidewalk. Ebony shoved her hands in her pockets, as she kept her eyes peeled for May's Eclipse. They found it ten minutes later, parked near a café on 4th street. May clicked the button on her key chain unlocking the car.

"Do you want to go back to my place or your's? Actually now that I think about it, wasn't that girl... Gel Harrison, or something throwing a party tonight?" May opened her door but paused as she noticed Ebony wasn't paying attention.

"Look, I think I just need to clear my head...fresh air or something. I think I'll walk home...I mean it's not that far." Ebony adjusted her stance so that her weight was no longer on her pained right foot.

"Well...alright. But be careful...and call me when you get home." May shut her door and waved by through the window before negotiating her car away from the others and driving off towards her own house. Ebony watched as the Eclipse made it's way out of her sight before continuing down the road towards her own home.

It was taking her forever to make her way down the lit streets, taking the safe-route as Siva had used to call it. However, the temperature was dropping and her legs were aching from walking the extra-distance. Then she remembered that she could save herself at least another twenty minutes by heading through the alleyway on Cornell Blvd.

When she came to it, she found it cast in shadow. The only light guiding her way down the path, was the street light on the other side which was reflected down the elongated puddle in the middle of the alley. She took a deep breath before turning down it, the sound of her boots on the pavement echoing between the buildings. Then she heard it, the sound of at least two other people behind her. Slowly she turned her head to see the man from before, and another man who was smoking a cigarette.

"Hey girlie...Thought that was pretty cute didn't you... elbowing me in front of all of those people." He said advancing on her. Ebony began to run down the alley, but the stiletto heels of her boots, made it impossible to outrun them. Soon they overtook her and pushed her up against the wall. The other man then drew a switchblade from his pocket and pressed it to her throat; devious grin spreading across face.

"You see, I don't like people who think they have the right to say no to me. I don't like it at all..." He ran a finger over Ebony's jaw.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed with all her might but that just made the blade press harder into her flesh.

"No we won't be having any of that. You are going to cooperate with me or else..." He said as his finger made it way down her neck towards her chest.

"Or else what?" Said another man's voice from behind them before he knocked the man with the knife hard into the brick wall, rendering him unconscious. Before his friend could take a swing at Ebony's rescuer, he nailed him in the ribs sending him doubling over in pain.

"Come on..." The man said grabbing Ebony's arm and running with her to the end of the alleyway where there was a motorcycle parked with it's engine still running. The man hopped on to it and grabbed the helmet from the back and handed it to her.

"Here put this on." He ordered and she obeyed blindly. She swung her leg over the side of the bike and wrapped her arms about his waist. Then the bike took off peeling out down the street quickly. They rode for about 15 minutes before they stopped outside a decent looking apartment building . Ebony slid the helmet from her head, brushing back a few stray braids that had been jostled during the encounter.

"Thanks..." She said breathlessly. As she got off the bike and the man did the same.

"It's no trouble...Why were you wandering the alleys at night anyways? Cornell is a bad part of town, not fit for a girl like you." He said looking at her through dark eyes. Ebony realized he was quite handsome, with shaggy black hair and the appearance of a five o'clock shadow on his chin.

"I just thought I'd save myself an extra twenty-minute walk. Didn't count on those creeps following me out of the club." She said shuddering.

"Well, they have a fondness for Manchester Academy girls..." He said with a slight smile.

"How did you know I went to Manchester?" She said with a questioning tone. She hadn't mentioned being from Manchester to anyone that evening, it was odd that a complete stranger would know she went there.

"My brother Josh goes there. I've seen you around before." The man replied looking her up and down. Ebony smiled at this, so maybe the night wasn't a loss after all.

"Josh?...Oh you mean Mega. So that would make you Slade right?" She said as she bit her lower lip hoping that her guess was correct.

"The one and only. And you are Ebony Williams..." He said coming slightly closer to her.

She let out a slight huff and wet her lips before speaking.

"Yep I am. So, you said you've seen me around before. Did you like what you saw?" She said arching her brows at him. Clearly she was shamelessly flirting, it's what she did best and it was what she was known for. But her comment only had him laugh and give her a look of confusion.

"To be honest, I couldn't say. Now, you can't stay the evening with me. Not that you'd want to, and I'm not letting you out alone on those streets again. So where to?" He averted her question better than most had ever managed to.

Ebony realized that a guy his age probably wanted nothing to do with her, she was after all his brother's age. Also, Mega and her weren't exactly the best of friends. She dropped her act and became more relaxed.

"Yeah, can you take me to my friend's... umm the address is... "Ebony paused trying to recall the address of the party that May was going to. "480 Stone brook lane." She then slipped the helmet back on her head and got back on to the motorbike.

Slade felt her arms wrap about his waist and he smiled, "As you wish." They took off once more, the wind rushing past them as they zig-zagged about. She had never been on a motorcycle before tonight, but she was loving the rush. She gripped him tighter and rested her head on his shoulder.

Soon they pulled up on to Gel's road. The houses were large and fancy, with landscaped gardens much like Ebony's. Gel's house was the last one on the cull-de-sac. Tons of cars were outside, and up on her driveway. People who were out on the lawn turned to look as the sound of a large bike drew closer. Due to the size of the motorcycle, he actually managed to get her up the long driveway pretty close to the house. Ebony got off the bike, and took off the helmet before handing it to Slade.

"Seems like there is a bit of a party going on 'ere." He said sarcastically. Ebony smirked at him and shifted her weight.

"Wanna come inside?" She suggested with a coy smile. Slade debated going in for a moment before shaking his head no.

"Sorry, I'd rather not... crowds aren't my thing." He responded looking at her with wide eyes.

"Well, then I guess this is goodbye. Thanks again.." Ebony replied. She had hoped he'd stay. But she knew he wouldn't before she even asked him.

"This isn't goodbye, more like goodnight. I'll see ya around, Ebony Williams." He put his helmet on and turned his bike around before speeding out of the area. Ebony was lost in her thoughts, so lost that she didn't even acknowledge the crowd of people wondering who that was that Ebony showed up with, including Jay.


	2. Hangovers and Heartbreak

She cast her eyes downward as she strutted up towards the door, she couldn't stop thinking about how surreal her night had been. From actually being attacked to being rescued by an extremely hot guy. It was like some weird Hollywood picture, not real life. She reached forward to open the door to the main house when she was hindered by someone calling her name. She turned around to see Jay making his way toward her. She shot him a glare that could freeze hell over.

"Ebony, listen we need to talk..." He said with a mix of concern and jealousy in his voice.

"Jay, we aren't dating anymore. You don't need to talk to me about anything. If you have a problem go tell Amber...I'm busy." Ebony spat back at him, the venomous words spewing naturally from her tongue.

"I don't want to fight with you Ebony, but when you show up on the back of a motorcycle of some strange guy I'm not going to pretend to not care." He explained. Jay always did care for her, she had to give him that. He not only cared for her, he cared for everyone...that was his problem.

"Look, I don't need you to watch out for me Jay...I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." She said softening her tone slightly before going inside the house.

The first thing she noticed about Gel's house was that it was jam packed with people and rather loud. Between roughly 200 teenagers shouting, and the DJ in the living room, she wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to hear anything again. She brushed past several people most she didn't care for as she slipped into the kitchen where the alcohol was. If she knew May at all, she would be were the drinks were and she was right.

May stood next to the island, a colorful plastic cup in her hand and Lex at her side. Lex was trying his best to flirt with her, but was coming up short. She didn't exactly hate Lex, he just was the opposite of everything May found attractive about a guy.

"Hey!" Ebony shouted getting both May and Lex's attention. Lex's eyes wandered over her body before meeting her own once more.

"Eb, I thought you were going home. What are you doing here?" May said, raising her voice so she could be heard over the techno beat.

"Long story..." Ebony pointed to the back porch, and May followed her. They stepped outside, into the frigid air where it was slightly less noisy and far more private then the watering hole in the kitchen.

"So, what's up?" May said wondering what Ebony's so called story was. As Ebony explained all that happened from the time she left May's company up until now, May's look became more and more serious. By the time she finished, May was practically blaming herself for the incident stating that "she should have been there."

"Look, it's not your fault. Don't worry I'm fine. Hardly a scratch on me." Ebony said cheerfully. Then she remembered the feeling of being thrown against a wall, and the cold steel of a blade on her neck. She reckoned her back would be bruised up in the morning from that but it was nothing compared to what could have happened.

"So...this Slade guy. He's Mega's brother?" May said changing the topic.

"Yeah...I don't know...he's just so. How do I put this? I think I have found my next rebound guy..." Ebony said smirking.

"Well, just make sure he isn't a creep. I mean yeah he saved you and all but he is Mega's brother and that makes him trouble." May warned.

Ebony however could careless who Slade was related to. She just cared if she could figure out a way to see him again.

The rest of the night went by in an incomprehensible blur. She had drank too much after her conversation with May and had passed out in one of the guest rooms. Gel had found her and given her over to Lex for safekeeping. Ebony would have never allowed Lex to take her home when she was drunk under normal circumstances, but considering she was out for the count she couldn't protest.

Lex picked her up and carried her out to his car, setting her down in the front seat and buckling her in, before he drove off towards her house. He had spent quite a bit of time when they were younger, sneaking into Ebony's room. They dated for a while back during Sophomore year, then Bray happened and Lex and Ebony were history. Since then he had scarcely set foot in that house. Luckily he remembered where the spare-key was kept, and managed to set Ebony down on her bed. He contemplated changing her out of her clothes for a moment, then realized Ebony would slaughter him if he did so. Closing her door behind him, he snuck back out the way he'd came and replaced the key under the statue of a cherub before going home.

Ebony awoke with a pounding headache. Her back was unbelievably sore and she felt nauseous. She struggled to get out of her bed, her legs had become tangled in the sheets as she slept. She staggered to her bathroom, and threw up. She had really overdone it last night, that was for sure. She ran her hand under the water and washed her face, removing her smeared make-up. She watched the trail of black eyeliner make its way down the drain before dabbing at her face with one of her towels. Ebony couldn't remember how she got home last night, but she assumed May must have driven her and she'd stumbled up to her bed somehow. She stretched and stripped away her old clothes, casting them into the hamper. As she passed by the mirror she could see a large purple bruise on her lower back, and even more disturbing was the thin line of dried blood on the side of her neck.

She pushed the memory of last night out of her mind, and slipped into the shower. The warm water felt relaxing as it washed over her body. Especially since, she was convinced that the layers of filth from that man touching her would never dissipate. She slipped on her robe and went to her closet to pick out something to wear. She didn't have school that day for which Ebony was utterly thankful. She was sure she couldn't concentrate on Calculus with a hangover. She settled on a simple pair of green cargo pants and a tight black t-shirt.

She took her braids down, letting them fall over her shoulders as they may and didn't bother with any make-up. She wasn't trying to impress anyone, she was pretty sure no one was even home. Siva and Java were away at University and her parents were most likely off in Europe or some place equally as extravagant. She pulled open her fridge and took out the milk pouring herself some cereal. She managed to force down a few spoonfuls of her cornflakes before her phone rang.

"Who the hell calls this early?" She said to herself as she walked over to the counter and picked up her cordless phone.

"Hello?" She said trying to sound somewhat professional, lest it be one of her parents friends. But that wasn't the case.

"Hey, it's me, May. I just wanted to make sure you got home alright last night. I couldn't believe that Lex drove you home, I hope he didn't try anything. I would have taken you home except I was too trashed to drive." Came May's drawl over the receiver.

"Lex drove me home?! That's...just... I don't want to even think about what could have happened. Anyway, so do you want to go out for coffee or something?" Ebony said with a yawn. Coffee would do good to help sober her up she thought.

"Yeah, sure. I'll meet you at Starbucks in like... twenty minutes. I have to do something first." May said quickly, her voice muffled due to the fact she just shoved a bagel into her mouth.

"Ok... well I'll see you then." Ebony said before clicking the receiver down. She rummaged through her purse searching for keys, and went out through the garage. Opening the garage door, she got into her BMW and backed out of her driveway.

Starbucks was only ten minutes from Ebony's house but she just wanted to get out. She flipped through the radio stations before settling on a hip-hop song that she had danced to last night. She opened the window slightly so she could get a nice breeze on her face. As the wind graced her cheek, she thought about being on the motorcycle last night. She drifted out of her dream like state when she found herself in the Starbucks parking lot.

She saw some people she knew heading inside, then she looked more closely at the group heading out and saw someone who could be most helpful in her finding Slade. Josh! She had practically flung herself out of her car and run up to him. Josh was utterly surprised that Ebony was coming towards him, let alone at a breakneck speed.

"Hey Mega." She said sounding rather chipper. Mega however was looking totally phased by the entire incident.

"Uh..Hi, Ebony." He said slowly.

"Listen, do you know where I can find your brother?" She said not even making an attempt to beat around the bush.

"Slade? You know my brother...umm. Well, he's probably at his apartment with his girlfriend. Honestly, I don't really see him that much.. But if you really need to get a message to him I suppose I could give him one." Mega said rolling his shoulders inward so he could stick his hands in his pockets. Ebony's heart sunk, girlfriend? That explains why Slade didn't want to do anything at all with her last night.

"No that's ok. I'll tell him myself." Ebony nodded reassuringly then headed into the coffee shop. Mae joined her in a few minutes, looking rather disheveled .

"May what's the matter?" Ebony said. May looked like she had been crying profusely, as her cheeks were reddened and her make-up was splotchy.

"Pride... Well I knew he liked Salene, I mean I've known for a while. But there was hope you know? Well, this morning he calls me to tell me that he thinks he loves her and that he's going to tell her. God, why am I so stupid?" May said as fresh tears erupted from the wells of her eyes.

"Listen, you aren't stupid May. You can't change the way he feels about Salene anymore than I could change the way Jay felt about Amber. It will be ok.." Ebony said trying to be comforting. But Ebony never played the comforting mother it wasn't in her character.

"No it won't be ok. I love Pride... I can't just get over that and accept that he's in love with someone else. I'm not like you...I can't throw myself at another guy without waiting to get over the first one." May responded. Then she realized what she said had come out more harsh then she had intended.

"I'm glad to know that's how you think of me... So I try and find someone new, not to be stuck dwelling in my own grief. What's so wrong with that? Does that make me a slut if I want to move on and not be stuck moping about forever like some stupid..." Ebony responded violently.

But she didn't finish speaking, she simply took her coffee and left May there sitting at the table. Still fuming from their debate she leant against the hood of car and sipped her french-vanilla beverage.

"I'm not some slut... why does May think that?" She said to herself. But her comment was overheard by none other than Lex.

"Maybe because you go through men like most people go through kleenex?" He offered up with a joking tone.

"Go away Lex..." Ebony snapped as she continued to look down at the asphalt.

"Is this how you treat a guy who drove you home last night and put you in bed?" He smirked, he knew that last part would send her flying over the edge.

"...Look thanks for bringing me home, thanks for feeling me up. Just please leave me alone." Ebony gave him a reproachful look.

"Fine, just thought I should tell you... That guy you came in with last night, Slade.. he's got a reputation. If you go out with him, a lot of people at Manchester aren't going to be happy." Lex stated as if it was a matter of fact.

"Lex, in all the years you've known me, have I ever cared what other people thought?" Ebony said standing up from her leaning position so she could face him directly.

"Nope, and that's why I went out with you. But seriously, watch your back. Slade isn't someone you want to get caught up with." Lex said smiling before heading off to his car. Ebony took what he said to heart. It was funny, of all the people in the world, Lex was the last one she thought she'd be taking advice from. But Lex knew a lot more than he let on, and even though she broke up with him, she could tell when he was being genuine. This was one of those rare occasions.


	3. Avoidance and Anticipation

Disclaimer I own nothing...nada..zip zilch. Everything except the plot belongs to Raymond Thompson and Cloud Nine.

Thanks to my reviewers:

Diosa Angelo- Thanks for pointing out my spelling mistake on the name May. My friend is also named Mae except she spells it with an e instead of a y. So that's why I was slightly confused...but the problem is fixed. :) Hope you keep reading and reviewing.

Tribal Leader555- Thanks for reviewing, glad you like the story so far.

Chapter 3: Avoidance and Anticipation

When Ebony got home, she wanted to do nothing more but sleep. Her head was throbbing and every movement sent pain coursing down her spine. Grabbing the quilt of her bed, she wrapped herself in it and collapsed on the futon in Java's room. Java had the privilege of having satellite in her room, which meant that if Ebony ever wanted to watch anything she'd have to go down to the living room to watch it or spend time with Java. But since Java was away at college, it wasn't so bad.

She flipped through a few channels but nothing was on. At least, nothing she wanted to watch.Java's room smelt like Jasmine and was warmed by the sun pouring down through the sky-lights. Before she knew it, Ebony had fallen asleep right on Java's couch.

She woke up around 5:30 to the sound of her cell phone ringing. At first she tried to ignore it and hoped that the person would leave a message and stop calling her but that didn't happen.

"Arggggh!" Ebony grumbled as she waddled still wrapped in her blanket to the small silver phone in her purse. She pulled it out and opened it to look to see who was calling but she didn't recognize the number.

"...Hello?" Ebony said unsure of who's voice lay on the other end.

"Ebony..." She instantly knew who was calling her and she wasn't exactly happy about it.

"What do you want Jay?" Ebony questioned, her quilt falling off her shoulders as she walked to an arm chair.

"We really need to talk..." Jay started to say before Ebony cut him off.

"Look I thought I made it clear to you last night, I don't want to talk with you." Ebony rubbed her temple with her free hand.

"I know, but...listen I still have feelings for you. I'm not going to pretend not to notice when something is wrong." Jay said softly.

"And what makes you think something is wrong Jay? Please enlighten me.." Ebony said becoming defensive.

"Last night, you showed up on the back of some older guy's motorcycle. Then you proceeded to get more drunk than I have ever seen you before. On top of that you end up going home with Lex of all people and you fought with May." Jay was lecturing her again, she got sick of his lectures when she dated him.

"Wait, who told you I fought with May?" She snapped.

"She did... listen I know what happened last night after the night club...I just can't help but feel that you are still upset about...you know.. You and me." Jay responded.

"Do you really know what happened Jay? Were you there? Did you have a knife at your throat? No! And to answer your question, I'm over you. So you can stop with your guilt trip, the "I'm so superior to Ebony because I've moved on to bigger and better things so I need to pity her" act. Because you didn't seem to give a damn about me when you cheated on me with Amber..." Ebony let loose the anger that had been boiling up inside during their relationship.

"...Can we leave her out of this? I am not trying to act superior Ebony, I'm trying to act like your friend, because you seem to need one right about now. I'm not going to beg you to talk with me, I just hoped you'd open up for once." Jay's voice trailed off followed by the sound of a click.

Ebony hit the end button on her phone and tossed it on to the opposing table. She couldn't take much more of this. Everyone was treating her like some child, like she didn't know what she was doing.

Monday morning came on quickly. Ebony had barely enough time to take a shower and get out the door in one piece to make it to school on time. Manchester Academy was a more conservative school, where the well to do sent their kids. Though they didn't have uniforms, there was a strict dress code. Usually Ebony broke it by wearing a shirt that showed off her stomach or a skirt that was too short. But today she was looking rather plain. She had on a pair of jeans, a white tank top with a white button up shirt on over it and a pair of sneakers. She wasn't wearing her usual tirade of make-up either. Only some lip-gloss and mascara lay on her face.

She spent the day avoiding May and everyone else for that matter. She skipped lunch to work on her essay in the library and by 7th period most people realized something was up. She was at her locker, filling her messenger bag with the books she needed for that evening when Salene of all people cautiously approached her.

"Hi, Ebony." Salene said with a quick smile. Ebony looked at her from the corner of her eye as she continued to replace books from her bag with the ones still on the shelf.

"Hello." Ebony said without her usual sense of contempt.

"Listen, is something wrong? Something bothering you? Because you weren't at lunch today, and I noticed you and May weren't talking." Salene said putting on her motherly tone.

"Everything's fine...scout's honor." Ebony answered. She gave Salene a look of disapproval before heading down the hall and out the main door.

Students were spilling outside to catch the bus or down to the parking lot to go home. Ebony wasn't paying much attention when she bumped into someone as she was walking through the parking lot towards her car.

"Oh sorry... I.. Slade?" She said sounding rather surprised to see him at her school.

"Ebony...told you that we'd be seeing each other again." He answered with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Confusion lied plainly on Ebony's brow. Slade certainly looked out of place at Manchester. He wore dark jeans and a leather jacket, his hair was slightly unkempt and his earring was glinting in the sunlight.

"Dropping off something for my little brother..." He said smirking. The entire time they were talking his eyes never left hers. The connection between the two was obvious, though neither of them was going to say or do anything.

"Right...well I kinda need to be going home." Ebony said changing her tone as she tried to move past him. She didn't forget what Mega had said about Slade having a girlfriend. Though normally she wouldn't be put off by this fact, Ebony didn't really have much fight left in her right now.

"So soon? Thought we'd have a bit more of a chat then that." Slade spoke to her retreating back. Ebony stopped and turned to look at him, she had to squint as the sun was hitting her directly in the eye.

"Maybe some other time." Ebony suggested with a smile. Her first genuine one of the day.

"How about tomorrow night? say 'round 7. I'll meet you at the pier.." Slade said confidently. Ebony was taken aback did he just ask her out? If she waited too long to respond he'd think she wasn't interested and she was. But if she answered too quickly, then she'd seem to eager. After a sufficient pause she gave him his answer.

"Sure..love to." Ebony gave him another smile and a wink before heading off to her car. She tried to repress her girlish squeals and her sense of delight but she still was smiling after their encounter. When she got to her car, May was waiting for her.

"Can we talk?" May said squinting slightly. Ebony kept thinking that had to be the phrase she'd heard the most these past couple of days.

"Sure." Ebony said as she opened the passenger side door so she could toss her heavy book bag inside.

"Listen, I'm sorry for saying those things to you yesterday...I was upset and I didn't mean to take anything out on you." May explained, all the while fiddling nervously with her hands.

"It's alright, your forgiven. I was pretty crabby too, you know?" Ebony smiled.

Well she made up with May, that was one thing less on her to do list. Then the roar of a motorcycle could be heard moving through the parking lot. It stopped short of where Ebony and May stood. Slade looked at Ebony and nodded his head though only his eyes could be seen under the helmet before taking off again.

"Was that Slade?" May asked turning around to get a better look.

"Yeah..." Ebony said smiling and almost beginning to blush.

Ebony wasn't a girl to blush, or to generally show the signs of a crush beyond her flirting. But Slade was different, he made her feel legitimately happy even after he was gone.

"So why was he looking at you like that?" May asked raising a brow suggestively.

"Because, he asked me out tomorrow night." Ebony responded and turned away knowing full well that May was going to be utterly shocked by this development.

"And you said yes?" May waited to see Ebony's head nod, "Well where's he taking you?"

"He told me to meet him at the Pier." Ebony answered as she moved around to get into her car.

"The Pier? Tomorrow? You do remember what tomorrow is don't you?" May said becoming hysterical.

"Tuesday?" Ebony offered sarcastically.

"The festival on the boardwalk! If you show up to that with Slade, everyone is going to think you two are an item." May said smirking slightly knowing fully well that that's what Ebony wanted.

"So let them have their thoughts...who knows they may be right." Ebony got into her car and shot the door. May took a step back as Ebony pulled out of the parking lot and drove home, the anticipation for tomorrow night had already begun.


End file.
